


La vie en rose

by morgan_r4



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_r4/pseuds/morgan_r4
Summary: This is my first attempt at anything fic related, please don't slaughter me. I wrote with the song "La vie en rose" in mind, with the French Riviera as the location. sidenote I'm going to Nice in a month soooo can't wait to listen to that song while I'm there.Anyway, here you go.





	La vie en rose

It had been a long day of traveling. Delphine and Cosima had spent most of the day on a train traveling from Poland, having found and cured clones in Warsaw and Łodz. The train had been fine, but it was a bit too crowded. Both women needed privacy, and they couldn’t wait to get to their hotel.

“This is one of my favorite cities,” Delphine commented as they walked down the street. A warm breeze enveloped the women as they walked hand in hand. Twinkling lights shone above their heads. Cosima smiled up at Delphine. “I can see why, it’s beautiful here.” 

“We used to vacation here growing up. My mother loved the beach, my father loved the art. I loved the city. I thought it was so..calm. Relaxed. Everyone goes to France to see Paris, but no one sees how lovely this city is. I almost think it’s more romantic.” Delphine sighed, smiling as she thought of past memories.

Cosima smiled at the taller woman, thumb brushing Cosima’s hand. The twinkling lights reflected in her eyes and Cosima swore she’d never seen anything so beautiful.

The women got to their hotel and checked into their room. Cosima stepped onto the balcony their room had and looked out into the city. The lights from the French Riviera took her breath away. The air was warm, and got warmer as she felt her love wrap her arms around her from behind. 

Delphine kissed the space behind Cosima’s ear. Cosima closed her eyes and sighed. “I brought champagne,” Delphine whispered.

“I honestly don’t think this could be more perfect,” Cosima smiled. Delphine poured each of them a drink. They looked out onto the city. A song a few streets over started to play.

“La vie en rose,” Delphine smiled. “I love this song.” “What’s it saying?” asked Cosima.

“Well, it’s a love song,” Delphine laughed. “It’s very beautiful. She sings, ‘Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas je vois la vie en rose.’ That means, loosely, when you take me in your arms, I see life in pink. To me, it means whenever she is with her lover, she only sees life in the color of love. When her love holds her, they’re all she sees.” Delphine turned her head and looked at Cosima. “When I’m with you, I can’t see anything else.”

Cosima smiled, rested her head on Delphine’s chest and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. They soaked in the moment, thousands of “I love you’s” silently spoken between them.


End file.
